Bésame
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Harry ha regresado a Hogwarts a cursar su séptimo año, Draco también. Harry está agobiado por la Guerra y Draco sufriendo las consecuencias. OS - Drarry.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 **Advertencia:** Slash, relación amorosa entre hombres. Lime, tensión sexual implícita. Si no te gusta, no leas.

* * *

" _Bésame_

 _como si el mundo fuera acabarse esta noche."_

 _-_ **Delicia de Piso 21.**

* * *

Harry se encontraba sentado en el alféizar de la Torre de Astronomía, un lugar que visitaba mucho últimamente.

El pelinegro pensó que después de matase a Voldemort las cosas mejorarían, recuperaría su vida y sería feliz, pero la realidad era otra. Harry apenas dormía en las noches, gracias a las pesadillas, durante el día se sentía el aire pesado del castillo, que apenas se recuperaba de la Batalla, y los estudiantes lo acosaban con la mirada, algunos con agradecimiento, otros con dolor. Sí, tenía a Hermione y Ron, pero ellos dos estaban más ocupados descubriendo las maravillas de su relación y Ginny… Harry prefería no pensar mucho en ella.

Así que cuando no podía dormir, que eran muchas veces, tomaba su capa de invisibilidad y subía a la Torre de Astronomía, donde gracias al vaivén del viento y el recuerdo de su profesor lograba conseguir unos pocos minutos de paz.

Harry por reflejo saca su varita cuando escucha pasos detrás de él.

―Malfoy―dice el pelinegro sentándose nuevamente.

Cuando había escuchado que Malfoy había decidido volver a Hogwarts una sonrisa irónica se formó en su cara, pero él no podía juzgar a nadie, sobre todo después de que había abogado a favor de los Malfoy en el Wizengamot.

―Potter―responde el rubio sentándose junto a él.

Un silencio cae sobre ellos dos y Harry admira el estrellado cielo. Cada noche observaba las estrellas buscando a sus padres, a Sirius, a Remus, a Tonks, a Fred y a todas esas personas que habían fallecido por su culpa, algunas veces creía que los veía, otras solo terminaba llorando. Y ya sentía como esa noche era una de las que terminaba llorando, así que sacudiendo la cabeza observa a su compañero.

Si algo le había enseñado la guerra, sobre todo el profesor Snape, era que no todo era lo que parecía, que había cosas grises. Tal vez Malfoy era una de esas cosas grises.

― ¿Por qué volviste a Hogwarts? ―Suelta sin pensárselo mucho.

Harry esperaba que el rubio le diera una mala mirada o lo ignorara, pero lo cierto fue que suspiro.

―Mi madre me obligó.

El pelinegro de lo poco que conocía de Narcissa Malfoy lo más claro que tenía era que siempre buscaba lo mejor para su hijo, ¿por qué mandarlo a un colegio que lo repudiaría por ser mortífago?

― ¿Por qué?

―No se te puede dar cuerda porque nunca acabas, Potter―gruñe Malfoy, sin embargo le responde―. Creía que necesitaba completar mi educación mágica, se le metió la idea de que debía tener experiencias normales de adolescente y que quedarme en la Mansión ayudaría a que me deprimiera.

― ¿Y funciono? ―Cuestiona el pelinegro interesado.

―Ahora estoy deprimido en el colegio, si sirve de algo―contesta en tono lúgubre.

¿Cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si Harry aunque sea tuviese a su mamá? ¿También lo obligaría a hacer cosas que no quisiera? ¿Lo reprendería por los problemas que causara?

 _Alto_ , se dijo Harry. Pensar así solo lograría deprimirlo, así que decidió retribuirle un poco de sinceridad a Malfoy.

―La Señora Weasley, junto a Hermione, me obligaron a volver al colegio. No quería, y sigo sin querer, volver a Hogwarts.

― ¿Por qué? Todos te recibirían como a un héroe. El Gran Harry Potter, el que derrotó a Voldemort―dice el rubio con cinismo, pero el pelinegro puede apreciar como tiembla cuando pronuncia el nombre del que fue su señor.

―Esta guerra se llevó a muchas personas, familias enteras―comienza Harry titubeando―, no es una sorpresa que no muchos se alegren de verme. Les recuerdo a sus seres queridos muertos. Soy esa sombra que da alegría al mismo tiempo que dolor.

―Yo soy la sombra que causa terror―dice Malfoy.

Y vuelve a caer un silencio, Harry no sabía qué decirle a Malfoy para ayudarlo, deseaba que Hermione estuviera ahí porque ella siempre sabía qué decir, Harry no era muy bueno hablando.

―Todos estamos hechos de sombras―dice Harry y luego de darle un vistazo de reojo al rubio continua―, algunas causan dolor, otras pena, felicidad, muchas miedo, pero siempre terminan desvaneciéndose.

―Hay sombras que se aferran para siempre, que por mucho que busques dejarlas siempre vuelven, se hacen parte de ti.

―Eso lo decides tú mismo, si te dejas convertir en sombra o no.

Malfoy lanza una risa, que a Harry le suena forzada.

―Esa es una idea muy idílica, Potter. Pero la verdad es que estamos condicionados a lo que las demás personas piensen.

―Si dejas que los demás decidan sobre ti nunca llegarás a nada y terminarás ahogado en penas―dice Harry y se permite una sonrisa amarga.

 _¿Cuántas veces había dejado que los demás decidiesen por él?_

―No todos lo tenemos fácil, Potter. No todos nacemos en cunas de oro donde nos nombran héroes. Algunos nacemos en la oscuridad, algunos estamos destinados a ser los malos.

Harry podía sentir la tensión burbujear.

―Quién pensaría que fuese tan profundo, Malfoy―se burla y puede ver como el rubio sonríe de medio lado.

―Quién pensaría que bromeases con una serpiente, Potter―contraataca el rubio.

Y así se va la noche y llega el día y Harry se siente más liviano, como si las preocupaciones se fuesen de momento.

―Debería irme―dice el rubio levantándose―. Fue… agradable conversar contigo, Potter.

Harry observa como Malfoy se voltea y antes de que pueda pensárselo mejor habla.

―No vemos mañana… Draco.

El rubio se detiene, lo voltea a ver y sonríe de medio lado.

―Nos vemos mañana, Harry.

* * *

Harry siente como alguien salta sobre él y quiere quejarse porque solo durmió una hora, pero igual abre los ojos y le sonríe al pequeño Teddy sobre él.

― ¡Padrino, padrino, padrino! ―Grita el peliazul con su sonrisa de tres dientes.

― ¿Si, Teddy?

―Tengo hambre―se queja el niño y Harry suspira.

Quería quedarse durmiendo unos segundos más, pero sabía que si lo hacía Teddy no dejaría de quejarse y conseguiría despertar a Draco, así que tomando al pequeño en brazos sale de la habitación.

Mientras deja a Teddy en su silla especial y prende la estufa para comenzar a preparar el desayuno se deja ir por los recuerdos.

Después de esa noche Draco y él se reunieron todos los días, a veces no hablaban, a veces hablaban mucho, gracias a eso Harry se enteró de muchas cosas. Como que la relación que tenían Draco y Pansy era de hermanos, que a la pelinegra le divertía jugar con las demás personas haciéndoles creer que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, que le gustaba el chocolate de vainilla y detestaba el té, también supo que era buen amigo de un tal Nott y un Zabini, que Goyle y Crabbe solo lo seguían por su padre y que al rubio le llamaba la atención las cosas muggles. Harry logró ver que detrás del sujeto cínico y narcisista se encontraba alguien bromista y carismático. Paso tanto tiempo con él que al final lo terminó invitando a una obra de teatro muggle y el rubio, pese a sus reservas, terminó encantado y obligándolo a que lo llevase cada mes a otra obra. Cuando les dijo a Hermione y Ron sobre su amistad con Draco la castaña le dio una mirada a Ron y le comentó que mientras él fuese feliz todo estaba bien, su amigo bufo despotricando contra serpientes roba amigos. Cada día su amistad con Draco iba creciendo más y más, por lo que se le hacía natural andar de la mano del rubio y buscar miles de formas de hacerlo reír, esa risa fuerte que hacía que terminase doblado sobre él mismo. Por lo que cuando después de la graduación terminaron besándose no fue una gran sorpresa, no tanto, al menos.

Y ahora ahí estaba, iniciando el segundo curso en la Academia de Aurores con un novio que se comportaba como un infante y un pequeño que actuaba como un adulto, pero que al final siempre conseguían que el pobre Harry terminase vuelto un caos.

Unos brazos deslizándose en su cintura hacen que el pelinegro regrese a la realidad y dándose la vuelta sonríe.

―Buenos días―susurra.

―Hola―responde Draco―, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

―Teddy quería comer y anoche no descansaste mucho―comenta divertidamente dándose la vuelta.

―Eres un sinvergüenza, Potter―bromea Draco y Harry ríe abiertamente.

―Sabes que me amas.

―Nah, solo siento lástima de ti, por eso no me he ido.

Harry se voltea con las manos en las caderas y una ceja alzada, no quería pensar que se parecía sospechosamente a Hermione.

― ¿Qué dijiste, Malfoy?

―Lo que escuchaste, Potter―reta el rubio y Harry se acerca a él, dejando solo unos centímetros entre los dos, al fondo puede escuchar la risa divertida de Teddy.

―Aquí el que está recibiendo un consuelo es otro―dice Harry y enreda sus brazos en la cintura de su novio.

―No juegues, Potter, sabes que me necesitas.

Harry sacude la cabeza divertido, Draco era incorregible.

―Solo bésame, Malfoy.

Y los labios de ambos chicos se unen en un dulce beso.

― ¡Asco, asco! ¡No, mis ojos!

Ambos adultos ríen separándose y Harry vuelve a la estufa mientras Draco se sienta al lado de Teddy y comienza a jugar con él.

Sí, tal vez Harry nunca pensó terminar así, pero no podría haber deseado algo mejor.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 1.530_**

 ** _Sí, señoritas, dos OS en una misma noche, hasta yo estoy sorprendida._**

 ** _Vagueando en Pinterest he encontrado esa hermosa imagen Drarry (la de portada) y simplemente no me he podido quedar quieta._**

 ** _Espero les guste, confieso que es mi primer Drarry en toda forma y no sé cómo quedo, pero a mí me gusto XD_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
